


Desirable Qualities

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Episode: s04e03 Asbestos Fest, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: “Aren’t you hot in all of this?” Patrick asks, running his hands up David’s floral sweatshirt clad arms.“Are you offering to relieve me of my clothes?” David asks, low and soft, kissing him before he can answer.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	Desirable Qualities

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! This final [soft prompt](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240) comes from an anonymous prompter. Y'all really liked that clothes-fixing prompt, so this is yet another take on it. Thank you to this prompter and all the other ones. This was a ton of fun. ❤️

Patrick wishes there was a way he could thank Mrs. Rose for the way she commands the attention of any room she’s in. He only wishes he could thank her without her knowing it’s because she made it easy for him and David to sneak off during the post-Asbestos Fest reception.

When no one is paying attention to them, David plucks the empty wine cup from Patrick’s hand and pulls him toward the hallway, dropping their cups in the recycling on the way. The rest of the building beyond the party is dark, but David seems to know where he’s going. His hand feels out an unlocked doorknob, and then Patrick finds himself inside a tiny storage closet. Something gets knocked over with a clatter and David curses, but after some fumbling, the light above them is clicked on, the door is shut, and Patrick his pressed up against it.

“Aren’t you hot in all of this?” Patrick asks, running his hands up David’s floral sweatshirt clad arms.

“Are you offering to relieve me of my clothes?” David asks, low and soft, kissing him before he can answer.

“Mmm, David,” Patrick tries to get in between kisses. “I had no idea performing got you so hot.”

“God, are you kidding?” David says, resting his forehead against Patrick’s. “I used to be _much_ more medicated when I’d do that number. If you hadn’t showed up, I’d probably be halfway to the Wobbly Elm by now.”

“So where-” Patrick laughs against David’s lips when he kisses him again. “Where is this coming from?”

“I just figure now that you’ve witnessed that atrocity, I have a very small window of opportunity to remind you of my more desirable qualities.”

“But musically-inclined _is_ a very desirable quality.”

“Mkay,” David says, smoothing his hands down the lapels of Patrick’s jacket. “I see that I’m never gonna live this down, so it’s been nice knowing you, and I’m gonna go.”

David makes a move to leave, but since there’s little space, it’s easy for Patrick to catch him by the arm and switch their positions, so David is the one pressed up against the door.

“I loved your performance,” Patrick says, rubbing his thumbs where his hands are resting on David’s hips. David’s hands come back up to toy with the lapels of Patrick’s jacket, but he doesn’t look him in the eye until Patrick says, “Hey. I mean it. It was great. Right down to… whatever you’ve done with your hair here.”

He reaches up toward the flattened locks curling at David’s eyebrow, but David bats him away, nodding thoughtfully.

“So clearly there’s something wrong with you.”

Patrick chuckles. “If loving Christmas carols in the summer is wrong, then I don’t want to be right.”

Maybe that’s convincing enough for David, or maybe he’s just over talking about it. Either way, he gives Patrick’s lapels a tug, and then they’re kissing. It’s gentle and teasing at first, just a repeated brush of their lips, until Patrick decides to linger longer and press in a little more firmly. David’s breath catches, so the next time they part, Patrick returns with a nip to David’s lower lip with his teeth. David’s hands leave Patrick’s jacket so he can wrap his arms around him, pulling him in close as he opens his mouth to the next kiss, their tongues brushing together. Patrick does his best to bite back a moan, undoing David’s French tuck to get his hands under his sweatshirt. He huffs in frustration when his fingertips meet the button-down he’s wearing underneath.

David’s sides are sensitive, Patrick has found, and normally he’d only have to drag his hands up them gently to elicit a response. Given the extra layer of clothing, he uses his nails and a little more pressure to scratch up his sides. Apparently, this is an over-adjustment, because then David’s mouth is gone from his, and his head is thumping back against the door. The moan that escapes him is choked off, because at that moment, loud footsteps on the wooden floors outside the door approach them.

They both freeze as the footsteps and chatter come closer. Patrick slowly removes his hands from under David’s sweatshirt, tugging it back down and smoothing it out. David’s hands smooth over Patrick’s shoulders, then down to flatten the lapels of his jacket. All the while, they don’t make eye contact, just listening hard and barely breathing.

And then, of course, the footsteps stop right outside the door, and it’s like the voices are right next to them. Patrick presses his his face into David’s shoulder, willing them to not be caught, while David grips his shoulders tightly. Patrick can tell now that it’s Bob talking Ronnie’s ear off, but he can’t concentrate on what’s being said. This situation could become very embarrassing at any moment, but his proximity to David is very distracting. He can smell his cologne, his sweat, and Patrick wishes David’s collar wasn’t buttoned all the way up, so he could get his mouth on his neck. He settles for kissing David’s shoulder through all his layers of clothing, which is enough to make David tighten his grip on him warningly. 

Patrick looks up and David’s eyes are saying, _“What do you think you’re doing?”_ But when Patrick’s gaze drifts down to David’s lips, David’s hands slide from Patrick’s shoulders, down his back, pushing the end of his jacket up so he can get his fingers into the back pockets of his jeans. David grips his ass and pulls him flush against him, causing Patrick’s mouth falls open, but he manages to not make a sound. His hands find their way under David’s sweatshirt again, pressing against his lower back. His shirt is a little damp with sweat, and Patrick’s fingers clench in the fabric, so tempted to yank it out from his pants.

The conversation on the other side of the door ends, the footsteps recede, and the tension is broken long enough for them to let out a shared sigh of relief. But they’re still wrapped around each other, still pressed so close, and they haven’t been caught, so Patrick tilts his head, lips brushing against David’s…

There’s a sharp knock on the door and David jumps, making Patrick stumble back a step and knock over a broom. Apparently, only one of their would-be discoverers had walked away.

“Now would be a good time to come out, you two,” Ronnie says from the other side of the door.

David grimaces, and Patrick gives a helpless shrug. They both smooth their clothes out hastily, and David opens the door. Ronnie, standing there with her hands on her hips, steps back so they can shuffle out into the hallway.

“Hi,” David says, clearing his throat. “We were just, um…”

“I know what you were ‘just’,” Ronnie says. “If you’re gonna fool around in a supply closet like a couple of teenagers, you should keep the light off. It’s sweet that you wanna see each other’s faces or whatever, but you’re lucky Bob didn’t see your feet through the crack in the door.”

“Thank you so much for the note,” David says with an anxious laugh. “Not that… we’d be doing this again, we just…”

“Privacy is difficult to come by,” Patrick chimes in, because he can’t leave David to handle this alone. “Our living situations-”

“I know about your living situations,” she says. “I know everything that goes on in this town.”

“I do not doubt that,” Patrick says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Look, I get it, but what you’re doing here is only _private_ until it isn’t,” she says, reaching into her pocket. She pulls out her wallet and starts looking through the contents. “So listen. I did a job at the Elmdale Moto-Lodge a while back. Decent place. They’ve even got a jacuzzi. And… they gave me a bunch of these.”

She pulls some coupons out and hands them to David.

“Those are good for a couple of discounted stays,” she says. “Use them wisely.”

“Oh, Ronnie, that’s…” David starts to say, as Patrick says, “You don’t have to do that…”

“Please,” Ronnie interrupts. “I’m a homeowner. Take the coupons.”

“Um. Thank you,” David says, like he’s still processing the gesture.

“That’s very generous, thank you,” Patrick adds.

“You’re welcome,” Ronnie says, mostly to David. Then, she sizes Patrick up and says, “And I’ve got my eye on you.”

With that, she heads back to the reception, leaving Patrick blinking in confusion.

“Did I… do something?” he asks, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Um…” David says, still looking at the coupons. “I think she’s just… looking out for me.”

Patrick nods. “I can respect that. I just didn’t know you were close.”

“My closest friend is Stevie Budd,” David says, turning to look at him. “I don’t really do conventional friendships.”

Patrick smiles. “Fair enough.”

“I’m, um. I’m sorry I put us in this situation,” David says, struggling to meet Patrick’s gaze. “We’re not teenagers, and I shouldn’t have-”

“No, hey,” Patrick interrupts gently, placing his hands on David’s upper arms. “It’s okay. I never really did stuff like this when I was a teenager. It’s kind of nice to get to do it now, with someone I… really like.”

David smiles bashfully. “Well. Do you know what’s even better than sneaking around town hall?”

“Cashing in one of those coupons?” Patrick asks with a grin.

David nods. “I think we’ve earned it.”

“It’s been a long day.”

David, who has begun to bounce with anticipation, leans in to give Patrick a quick kiss on the forehead, then takes his hand and tugs him toward the exit. His enthusiasm is infectious and, not for the first time, Patrick sees with absolute clarity that this is what _this_ was always supposed to feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of my headcanons that are relevant to this fic in particular:
> 
>   1. I believe Asbestos Fest was when Patrick knew he was in love with David. It's like the olive branch, David letting his guard down and putting himself out there for someone he cares about, and I think Patrick is a total goner when he sees him do this. You could even say that one of the things that was so endearing to Patrick when they first met was that David was putting himself out there for something he cared about. Sure, he was scattered about it, but he just wanted to get it right. Related to this (particularly the last line of this fic), I am begging you to listen to ["This is What They Say" by Carly Rae Jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT4PSzs7hys), because it is a PERFECT Patrick song.
>   2. Since the rewatch party hit "General Store," I've been thinking about what kind of friendship David and Ronnie might have had off screen. I'm convinced that Ronnie is the one who told David that Moira was backing Christmas World (which I'm hoping to write about eventually!), and in the finale, she says to Patrick that she's helping to make the wedding happen for David, which could just be trolling, but I'm more into the idea that she and David look out for each other.
> 

> 
> Aaand that's all, folks! Thanks so much for reading, and for all your sweet comments, they mean a lot! If you missed any of the other prompt fills, you can find all 12 (twelve!!!) under my [As Seen on Tumblr series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461).
> 
> And as always, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com)!


End file.
